The subject matter of the present invention essentially is an endless belt cooperative with at least one cylinder for shrinking a sheet material such as fabric or paper interposed between the belt and the cylinder.
It is also directed to a machine fitted with this belt for shrinking fabrics and other materials.
Machines have long been known for shrinking fabrics, and in particular, machines which comprise a shrinking station wherein fabric is driven between a heated cylinder and an endless belt which passes around a plurality of rolls.
However, belts or sleeve used heretofore in shrinking machines of the kind referred to hereinabove were made from a single material and in particular exhibited the inconvenience of allowing a limited shrinkage only of the fabric, i.e. a shrinkage which may not exceed a certain threshold which may be disadvantageous for certain types of fabric requiring a great shrinkage.